gtaczfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
GTA Vice City Rádia
''Seznam všech rádií z GTA Vice City.'' Wildstyle *Trouble Funk - "Pump Me Up"thumb|90px *Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" *Cybotron - "Clear" *Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" *Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" 2 *Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" 2 *2 Live Crew - "Get It Girl" *Run-D.M.C. - "Rock Box" *Mantronix - "Bassline" *Tyrone Brunson - "The Smurf" 2 *Whodini - "Magic's Wand" *Zapp & Roger - "More Bounce to the Ounce" *Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five - "The Message" *Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" *Man Parrish - "Hip Hop Be Bop (Don't Stop)" K-Chat Můžete zde slyšet tyto osobythumb|90px *Jezz Torrent *Michaela Carapadis *Pat "Mr. Zoo" Flannerdy *Gethsemanee Starhawk Moonmaker *BJ Smith *Claude Maginot *Thor Flash FM *Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch"thumb|90px *Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" *Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" 2 *Laura Branigan - "Self Control" *Go West - "Call Me" *INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" *Bryan Adams - "Run to You" *Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" *Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" *The Buggles - "Video Killed the Radio Star" *Aneka - "Japanese Boy" *Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" *The Outfield - "Your Love" *Joe Jackson - "Steppin' Out" *The Fixx - "One Thing Leads to Another" *Lionel Richie - "Running with the Night" Fever 105 *The Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On"thumb|90px *Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" *Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" *The Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" *René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" *Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" *Rick James - "Ghetto Life" *Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" 2 *Evelyn King - "Shame" *Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" *Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" *Kool & The Gang - "Summer Madness" *Indeep - "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life" VCPR Rádio kde se mluví o: *Morálka *Dobré a pozitivní myšlení *Veřejná bezpečnost V-Rock *Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock"thumb|90px *Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" *Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" *The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" *Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" 2 *Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" 1 *Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" *Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" *Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video" *Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" *Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" *Megadeth - "Peace Sells" *Anthrax - "Madhouse" *Slayer - "Raining Blood" *Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" *Love Fist - "Fist Fury" 1 *David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" Radio Espantoso *Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo"thumb|90px *Alpha Banditos - "The Bull is Wrong" 1 *Tres Apenas Como Eso - "Yo Te Miré" 1 *Deodato - "Latin Flute" *Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tu" *Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" *Machito - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" *Unaesta - "La Vida Es Una Lenteja" 1 *Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" *Irakere - "Anunga Nunga" (Incorrectly credited as "Aguanile") 2 *Deodato - "Super Strut" *Xavier Cugat - "Jamay" *Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" *Tito Puente - "Mambo Gozón" Emotion 98.3 *Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You"thumb|90px *Kate Bush - "Wow" *Squeeze - "Tempted" *REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" *Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" *Roxy Music - "More Than This" *Toto - "Africa" *Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" *John Waite - "Missing You" *Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" *Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" *Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" Wave 103 *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes"thumb|90px *Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11" *Gary Numan - "Cars" *The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" *Blondie - "Atomic" *Nena - "99 Luftballons" *Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" *Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" *Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" *ABC - "Poison Arrow" *A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" *The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" *Animotion - "Obsession" *Spandau Ballet - "Gold" *Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" *Romeo Void - "Never Say Never"